Mutants of Anime
by God of Darkness
Summary: The Genesis Corporation is on the move, rounding up mutants in Japan. As a counter, the leader of OZ, Treize, goes to Japan to aid the beseiged mutants. Little do Treize or Genesis know, several mutants of Japan are about to make themselves known, and c


Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men, or any of the animes, games, or movies that show up in this fic. This fic is not written for purposes of profit, merely enjoyment.

Prologue: Council.

The air of the conference room was thick with tension and annoyance. Most of the seats were occupied, only three of them empty, with some of the most powerful men and women in the world. Dressed in various forms of uniforms, their ages were as varied as their faces. An eighty year old man, stooped with age and wisdom, sat next to a twenty year old woman, who's brown hair was drawn up into two buns on the side of her head, a pair of thick glasses resting on the bridge of her nose. At one end of the table sat a man in his late forties, while at the other end sat a girl no older than eighteen.

A door at one end of the brightly lit room opened to admit a young man in his mid twenties, wearing a uniform consisting of a blue coat, white pants, and black, knee high boots. The young man walked down the table, a disc clutched in his left hand as he came to an empty seat. He pulled back the chair before sitting down, irritably brushing a strand of light brown hair from his face. Once he was seated, he glanced around the table before saying, "I apologize for being late."

"Colonel Treize, we'll overlook you're being late for a meeting you called for now. Now, please tell us why you called this meeting."

Treize nodded to the man who had spoken, the man in his late forties seated at one end of the table.

"I called this meeting because I've discovered some information that needs to be shared with you all."

A man sitting next to Treize, with immaculately combed black hair and a trimmed black mustache spoke, his voice slightly grating on the ears.

"Why didn't you bring this up during the meeting we had two days ago?"

Treize glanced at the man before speaking.

"I didn't bring this up at the meeting two days ago because I've only discovered the information in the last two days."

Treize leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table before him and interlacing his fingers while he glanced around the table at those seated there.

"As you all know, during our last meeting I suggested that we turn some of our attention to Japan, and any mutants that might be living there at the moment. Three people of this council adamantly turned down my suggestion."

The black haired man spoke again, his voice carrying a note of impatience.

"Of course you were turned down. We don't have the resources to go looking for mutants on that island when we have more pressing matters."

Another man leaned forward, his hair a light gray.

"I agree with Septeim on this matter. We have no evidence of any mutant activity in Japan, and Genesis is on the move with the new project of theirs. We should focus on Genesis and the mutants they're brainwashing-"

"That's enough."

All eyes turned to the girl sitting at the head of the table as she cut off the man speaking. She continued when she was sure everyone was looking at her, her tone one only royalty could have.

"We went over all of this two days ago. Colonel Treize would not have called this meeting had he nothing to add. Colonel, please continue."

Treize nodded to the girl.

"Thank you, Lady Relena."

He took the disc and inserted it into a terminal on the table in front of him. The lights in the room dimmed in response, and what appeared to be a piece of gray glass in the center of the table lit up, images appearing in the air over it. Treize pushed a few buttons on the terminal in front of him, manipulating the hologram projector as he spoke.

"Despite the ruling of this council two days ago that there was nothing of interest in Japan, I felt that we should at the very least check to make sure. Professor Xavier agreed with me, and he was kind enough to loan me Cerebro. My findings of the mutants in Japan were surprising. And, when I thought of what Genesis could do with the several dozen powerful mutants in Japan, disturbing as well."

The people in the room shifted as the hologram displayed a dozen pictures of Japanese people of varying ages, and appearances, both male and female. After a moment the pictures changed to show another dozen people of obvious Japanese descent, Treize speaking as the pictures continued to change.

"Now, most of the mutants are, in fact, merely E or D class. From a military stand point, not worth our, or Genesis', time, beyond the fact that they're mutants. But some, on the other hand, are B superior, maybe even A superior."

Instantly all of the council members started to murmur amongst themselves discussing this new bit of potentially disturbing information. Treize let them continue for a moment before speaking, his voice cutting all of them off.

"I don't have to describe to you all what could happen if Genesis gets thier hands on these mutants. It could speed up thier timetable by a few years at the very least."

Septeim leaned forward, light glinting off of his immaculately combed and gelled hair as he spoke, his tone condescending.

"I don't see why you're so worried about this. It could have waited till next month, and we're all busy people. Things this trivial aren't worth-"

Treize cut him off, frowning at the man in undisguised dislike.

"Genesis is already in Japan in force, rounding up as many mutants as possible."

The mouth of every council member dropped open in shock and no little horror as a few even stood up. Treize turned his attention to Relena when she began to speak, a troubled note in her tone.

"When did this happen? I thought Japan forbid Genesis entry."

Treize nodded before he replied.

"It seems that circumstances changed in the last few days. Japan has allowed Genesis access to thier county. Fortunately, it seems that Genesis has had small success in rounding up mutants."

Treize smiled grimly while he spoke, his hands steepled in front of his face as he leaned forward.

"Japan, while they do not hinder, do not help either. They have said that they would allow Genesis access and free rein, so long as mutants were concerned, no innocent people were hurt, and property damage was kept to a minimum. Other than that, Genesis has received no aid."

For a while, no one spoke to the room as a whole. Instead, they simply spoke amongst each other, some getting up occasionally to speak to certain individuals scattered around the table. Eventually everyone moved back to thier seats, all of them looking at Treize.

The man sitting at the end of the table opposite Relena spoke, his voice one of command.

"Colonel Treize, we leave this matter in your hands. Let us hope that you are as successful on this venture as you have been in the past."

Treize nodded as the man continued.

"Now, if no one has anything to add?"

No one spoke, or made a motion that they had something to say, so the man continued.

"Then, with your permission Lady Relena, this meeting is adjourned."

Relena nodded and everyone stood and started to walk toward the doors. Treize retrieved the disc from the console at the table before he stood as well, and began to walk toward the doorway. Just as he was about to pass through the opening, a voice behind him caused him to stop and turn.

"Colonel Treize, if I could have a moment?"

Treize turned to see the woman with her hair in a bun and the thick glasses. She was dressed similarly to Treize, only her jacket was a dark red. Treize nodded to her as he saw whom it was.

"Ah, Lady Une. How may I help you?"

Lady Une asked one question, her tone almost perfectly level, with just a hint of curiosity.

"I was just curious, how do you plan on handling the situation in Japan?"

Treize smiled without humor, his eyes and face suddenly going hard. As he answered Une, his intense blue eyes changed in color slightly, shining a dark green with some form of energy.

"I plan to get as many mutants as I can out of Japan, even if I have to storm the Genesis holding pens myself."

:Author's Note:

Yo. Welcome to another idea from the God of Darkness. This time around, I'm trying a rather large crossover between numerous animes and the X-Men. I won't reveal which series I'll be using, for that could screw up some of the surprise. Also, the relationships held within certain series, such as friendships, rivalries, so on, so forth, may, or may not, exist in this fic. So don't be too shocked when two people from one series act like they've never met before. In this fic, they probably haven't.

Oh yes, before I forget:

WARNING: This will be a fic for mature readers only. Things such as descriptive violence, gore, nudity, torture, death, and angst will be included in this fic. If such things upset you, I suggest you don't read this.


End file.
